Gine
Gi-ne |group = Saiyan |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Saiyan |birthplace = Vegeta |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Emily Neves |japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Meat Distribution Center employee. |previous occupation = Combatant[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/episode-bardock-akira-toriyama-super-qa/ Saikyō Jump March 2014 Issue – Akira Toriyama Super Q&A] |partner = |previous partner = Bardock |headquarters = Bardock's House, Bardock's Village, Vegeta |manga debut = Chapter - |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 20 |ova debut= |game debut=''Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butōden'' |family = * Bardock (Husband) * Son Gokū (Son) * Raditz (Son) * Chi-Chi (Daughter-in-Law) * Son Gohan (Grandson) * Son Goten (Grandson) * Videl (Granddaughter-in-Law) * Pan (Great-Granddaughter) |techniques = *Great Monkey Transformation |tools = *Fighting Jacket }} was a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, the mother of Raditz and Kakarotto (better known as "Gokū"). She débuted in Dragon Ball Minus and was originally part of Bardock's team. Due to her ineptitude for battle, she joined the meat distribution plant instead. She and Bardock died, along with the majority of the Saiyans, when Freeza destroyed planet Vegeta.She is mentioned by Raditz to be dead when he tells Gokū about the destruction of their home planet. Background Gine was originally part of Bardock's fighting squad, and fought alongside him as a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, due to her pacifistic nature, she found herself unsuited for combat, and was saved by Bardock several times. Gine later retired from the front lines some time after she and Bardock fell in love, and began to work as a meat distribution employee. At an unknown point in the past, Gine gave birth to Raditz, and later, Kakarotto. On planet Vegeta, Gine was butchering meat before greeted by her husband upon his return to the planet. Assuring her husband that their eldest son, Raditz, is away on a mission with the young prince Vegeta, Gine is asked about their youngest son, a baby named 'Kakarotto'. She shows her husband the boy, who was kept in an incubation chamber for three years since his birth.Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 Bardock tells Gine that they would be wise to send Kakarotto off planet, and Gine is understandably worried for her son, forcefully telling Bardock that being in "infiltration baby" can be very dangerous. She concedes only when Bardock tells her that he mistrusts Freeza's intentions in recalling them, stating to have sensed the 'presence of death'. Gine remarks that it isn't like Bardock to be worried for his child, and Bardock says her soft nature infected him. That night, the Saiyan couple steals an Attack Pod and sets a crying Kakarotto inside. Even in the midst of this, Gine still suggests they try to escape together, though Bardock says Freeza would detect them on his scouter. After saying their goodbyes (which includes Gine promising to retrieve Kakarotto should Freeza not destroy the planet), Bardock and Gine send Kakarotto to Earth, thinking that the planet is too insignificant to be a danger to the Saiyan child or warrant Freeza's attention.Dragon Ball Minus, pages 10-11 The couple have a final embrace as they watch their son fly off into space, with Gine giving her son one final warning to avoid the Galactic Patrol.Dragon Ball Minus, pages 13-14 Personality Unlike the majority of Saiyans, Gine had a very gentle personality, and was not cut out for participating on the battlefield. Being saved by Bardock several times in battle caused Gine to fall in love with the low-class warrior, showing an affectionate side rarely seen in Saiyans. Gine was a very tender mother; despite the normal behavior for Saiyans in her age was to be sent off to planets, she was very much against her youngest son becoming in "infiltration baby" at the age of 3. She also seemed to view her children with a touch of pride, speaking highly of Raditz becoming a combatant and partnering with the Saiyan prince to her husband.Dragon Ball Minus, pages 9-10 Gine displayed an infectious nature that her youngest son Kakarotto would inherit. Her innate purity and innocence seemed to have an effect on her husband, Bardock, who had initially been as ruthless as most Saiyans. Living with Gine, however, changed Bardock's own perception, a rare talent not many have.Dragon Ball Minus, page 11 Appearance Gine, as a female Saiyan, possessed a slim figure, and a kind face that her son inherited from her. Common with all Saiyans, Gine had a shaggy black haircut that she wore to neck length (similar, in fact, to one of the many haircuts her grandson would later sport), and matching black eyes. Her attire consisted of modified Combat Jacket from the Freeza's Army; a breastplate with armored straps, arm warmers, a skirt, black leggings, and white boots. Her Saiyan tail slipped out through a hole at the base of her spine. Abilities A true account of Gine's abilities was never accurately mentioned. At the very least, she had the power required to fight alongside Bardock as a member of his squad, and was therefore very likely a low-class Saiyan. However, despite the power she may have had, she lacked the resolve to use it — much like her grandson, Gohan, would later display — and this resulted in a lack of a battle sense that caused Bardock to rescue her multiple times in combat. Transformations As a Saiyan, she naturally possessed the ability to transform into a Great Ape during a full moon or when exposed to some other source of Bruits Waves, such as from a Power Ball. Legacy Gine, as well as her husband, Bardock, were instrumental in setting up a string of events that would go on to save the Universe. By sending their youngest son, Kakarotto, away from the impending destruction of Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race, he would go on to grow up and become a great hero responsible for saving the planet Earth, as well as the Universe, on more than one occasion. Their influence in this manner even resulted in the first Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God manifesting itself in their youngest son for the first time in more than a thousand years. In Other Media Video Games Gine makes no true appearance in the video game Dragon Ball XenoVerse, however, she's mentioned, albeit vaguely, during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga. The Kaiōshin of Time mentions that she's developed an infatuation with Bardock, Trunks feels compelled to mention that Bardock 'has a wife', without mentioning Gine by name. Additionally, her hairstyle is available in the game for female Humans and Saiyans, essentially allowing Gine to be created as a playable character. Gine's first actual appearance in a video game was in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. In this game, she's featured as a support character, and the Combat Jacket she wears is given a primarily pink color scheme. She functions as a "Z-Assist" character within the game, and can be used to heal her teammates by giving them meat to recover. She is also playable in Dragon Ball Fusions. Capable of fusing with the main character, this is the only way Gine can transform into a Super Saiyan. Oddly, she can also fuse with Towa. Gine is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Gine has the notable distinction for being the first full-blooded female Saiyan to be introduced in the manga canon of the series. Seripa, an anime-only character, however, bears the distinction of being the first pure-blooded female Saiyan to be introduced in the entirety of the series. * Like other Saiyans, Gine's name is a pun on the name of a vegetable; in Gine's case, it's likely an anagram of |ネギ|negi}}. Notes References Category:Manga-only Characters Category:Mothers Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Combatant